The Bad Guy I Was Born To Be
by The Directer
Summary: What happens when a villain from another world tries to be a good guy in this one?
1. Chapter 1

**I play the villain in the biannual family LARPing event and I needed to be a villain in this Avengers story. You put two and two together and voila!**

* * *

The fairies in their fort could hear it.

* * *

The old woman in her house cowered in a corner.

* * *

The Indians in their camp covered their ears.

* * *

The heroes on the path stopped in their tracks.

* * *

Ban Asiago stumbled and fell at the sound of his Mistress's call.

Lucinda pulled him to his feet, they could rest when they got to the fairy fort.

* * *

Silence fell when the two of them stumbled into the clearing, they were an odd pair, the wife of the fairy prime-minister and the Dark Mistress's head Bancheese*. "You've got to help him." Lucius ran off to the old woman's house for some cheese soup.

* * *

Ban Munster backed into the corner trying not to be noticed by the fuming Mistress pacing in front of the empty cell. How could she have been so trusting! Of course he would release her as soon as his Mistress had left. It was so obvious! "She won't talk m'lady." You didn't even try!

It was so frustratingly cliche! Having her carefully laid plans shattered by her hopefully-in-love-with-the-enemy right hand!

At least he was dying. The fool, his own contract sealing his own death, it was almost funny. Except for the fact that he'd stolen her hostage! That was the only way to get her hands on one of those Sun Crystals! Now it was only a matter of time before the heroes collected all five and brought the sun back, and after that there would be no place to hide.

She should run, now, before their army came for her. Her pacing slowed and came to a halt before a curtain in the shape and size of the average doorway. "Mistress?" came Ban Munster's voice from the corner, no reply. "Mistress?" he asked again, "Please, Mistress, think what you are doing. we can still win,_ I_ am faithful." She turned toward him, "You are faithful? We can win? Don't flatter me Munster, you are afraid of the dark." His gaze found the floor, but she was not done. "The only one who was of any use has betrayed me. We cannot win. The best we can hope for is to escape punishment, which is what I'm doing." In one smooth motion she pulled the curtain to the ground revealing a swirling green and black portal. "Please, Mistress, it hasn't been tested." She wished she couldn't hear the worry in his voice. "I can't lose you."

"I can." and she stepped through the swirling mist and into the strange world on the other side.

* * *

*They were banshees 'til Luke pointed out that they were all boys. Ban-hes? But Portia always thought it was Ban_cheese._ "I'll be Ban Munster." "And I'll be Ban Swiss!". Well, looks like that's settled.

* * *

**Yes this 'strange world' is New York and this is where it gets interesting.**

**I'll be happy to answer any questions regarding the Dark Mistress and the land of Darkness but I hope I'v covered the basics.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke. I didn't change anything. My eyes didn't open, my breathing stayed the same, I was perfectly still. I didn't want them to know I was awake yet, and I knew there was a 'they'. I could feel the wide straps holding me down. I could sense the emptiness of the room. It almost reminded me of home.

Home, with the shattered plans, traitorous followers, and blinding sunlight. Home, with my beautiful creations the Bancheeses, altered fairies and natives, and Asiago, the best and the worst of the them. _Asiago, if only you had loved me. If only you had loved me as much as I love you, then we would have won, then the land of Brill would bow down to its King and Queen as we cover the land in a warm blanket of shadow. With the stars in the sky as your crown, and the light of the moon on your face..._

* * *

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her fantasies and her eyes flew open. A dark-skinned man stood in the doorway in a long coat of black leather, tall boots, and a band of ammunition cross his chest. He also had a patch over his left eye. The man, of course, was Nicholas Joseph Fury, the executive directer of S.H.E.I.L.D. the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division of the US government here to question this entity of another world, but all she knew was that he considered her a threat. "Good, you're awake." she was too busy weighing thousands of possible answers to give one, "Let's hope you speak, or understand, English as that would be a great help to our audience." He gestured toward the security camera in the corner. She refused to let her eyes drift as he clearly wanted them to, but kept them locked on him. "Why?" the first word she spoke, "Because that's what they speak and I'd like for them to understand this."

"No, why the show? Why the precautions? Why assume I'm a threat?"

He arched an eyebrow, "You're not?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"I don't know which side _you're_ on."

"Good point."

He thought for a while in silence before asking, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Would you like to join the Avengers?"

* * *

She sat at the monitor watching directer Fury break the news to his 'Avengers', a collection of the six weirdest beings on the planet, she'd fit right in. There was Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers (Captain America), Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark (Iron Man), Thor Odinson (Thor), Dr. Robert Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Clinton Francis Barton (Hawkeye), and the only girl, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff (Black Widow). At least that's what Fury said. Out of all of them Natasha's reaction was the best, "Another girl? Finally, someone to talk to!". Fury gestured for her to come in, so she put on her best 'Princess' air and stepped through the sliding door.

Now she _was_ wearing her black floor length dress with grey trumpet sleeves, silver armbands and collar, and with her long, straight black hair and pale complexion she looked rather villainous, but dead silence was a little much.

* * *

**Who knew Hawkeye's middle name was Francis?! Tell me what you think so far, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

She had almost decided not to join after all when the captain stood, walked around the table, and extended his hand, "Welcome to the team." Apparently that was what they were waiting for because after the captain gave his approval the Avengers had their own little impromptu initiation party and she was one of them. That's when the questions came,

"Which of the nine realms are you from?" - Thor

"What are your powers?" - Tony

"Did you train?" - Nick

"Where?" - Clint

"Were you created?" - Bruce

"What's your name?" - Natasha

"How did you get here?" - Nick

"Where _do_ you come from?" - Thor

"What's it like there?" - Steve

"What do you think of Earth so far?" - Clint

"How long do you think you'll stay?" - Natasha

"I'm not from a realm, I dealt with machines mostly, I taught myself, in my lair, not unless birth is creation, Gwendolyn, through a portal I made, The Land of Brill, bright now that I'm gone, cold and shiny, and until I go back. Any more?"

"Machines, did you say?" Tony leaned forward.

"Yes, my younger sister got the magic. She was the pride and joy of my parents' lives."

Sensing that this was a sensitive subject, Nick stood, "I think we're good with question for now, let me show you to your room." no one moved. "Don't the rest of you have somewhere to be?" The room emptied as everyone went their separate ways and Nick sighed, "Sometimes I forget they're not teens. Anyway, we have a room that I hope you'll like... Unless you have plans."

"I kind of left in a hurry, a room would be nice." She followed him out the door, down a few hallways, around some corners, down three flights of stairs, and up two to the living quarters. He gestured to the third door on the right and the door slid open to reveal a rather small room with a twin bed in the corner, a window on the far wall, a closet next to that, a rectangular rug covering most of the floor, and the bathrooms were right across the hall. "Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted, someone will get you for breakfast around six." and the door slid shut behind him. She walked over and glanced at the Atlantic ocean beneath her window, "I'm starting to have doubts, Munster."


End file.
